Bad Luck Is My BFF
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Emily's story with bad luck, her crush on Spencer and Florida resorts.


**A/N: I have no idea what this is… I wanted to show how Spemily got together and then show a cute little scene with them… But apparently, that's not happening…**

**I hope you enjoy anyway :P**

* * *

Ever since Emily began realizing that she just might be into girls, she came to terms with the fact that she was cursed; bad luck was her best friend. She didn't expect any cliche happy endings, she knew they weren't coming.

Of course, like any little girl, Emily had once fantasized about her happy ever after, but that all came crashing down when she checked that waitress out at age fourteen.

Then Alison came, and Emily could just hear Bad Luck evilly laughing, teasingly saying isn't she pretty? and like always, bad luck won; Emily somehow, stupidly fell in love with the idea of perfect, beautiful Alison, an idea that was no where near the true Alison.

Emily knew Alison better than anyone else did, or at least she liked to think so, and she thought that Alison was a good person that was cornered by bad circumstances, she thought Alison was a scared little girl who wanted to be noticed. And after they found out Ali was the first target of A's twisted games, Emily knew she was right. She couldn't, didn't want to, imagine going through this alone. Spencer, Aria and Hanna helped her remain relatively calm and feeling safe, even when she wasn't. Alison had had no one, and Emily felt a pang of guilt and sadness at the thought; Alison had been all alone.

But there's nothing she could do about that now, and as horrible as she feels, she needs to let go.

After the disaster with Alison, Emily vowed while shedding many, many tears, that she'd never, ever think of a friend in the way she'd though of Ali, she wouldn't allow herself to.

Of course, everyone knew that the Hastings were undeniably charming, and you'd have to be out of your mind not to fall for their charm -Emily guessed even crazy people couldn't resist the Hastings- and even though Spencer did so many stupid, reckless things, Emily fell. She fell fast, and fell hard.

After many hours of careful consideration, Emily decided that she was going to covertly, unnoticed, stare at Spencer, from afar; she wouldn't allow herself to think about having her, but she'd be okay with looking but not touching.

You know what Emily found out in her silly, crush-induced, gazing after Spencer? She found out that Spencer was perfect, or at the very least, the closest to perfect as anybody's ever getting. And stupidly, Emily, unconsciously, fell harder.

She often thanked god that Aria had her very wrong relationship, Hanna had her complicated one and Spencer had her very inappropriate guys, because nobody noticed a thing. She's pretty sure "A" knows, but nobody would believe them based solely on the looks Emily gives, that's not enough. So she was calm about the matter.

You know what? Crushes suck! It's terrible, knowing you like a certain person, but also knowing you can't do anything about it. And it double sucks when that certain person is one of your best friends.

Emily's calmness when it came to her crush lasted for about six weeks -she was so proud of herself for lasting that long- before the longing, the aching to be with her, near her, kiss her, came. And boy, did bad luck have a field day with that.

So, Emily thought, what better way to forget about someone than to date?

First there was Maya. Maya wasn't a deliberate thing; Emily had to be blind not to notice how much Maya liked her, and Maya was fun, she wasn't at all Emily's type, but she was fun. Emily preferred athletic, funny, sarcastic, confident, cocky, arrogant, sweet, adorable, cute girls, preferably with the last name Hastings, but she tried not to be picky.

Emily knew she had bad luck, it wasn't a surprise, but her relationship with Maya just surpassed so many levels of bad that Emily was beginning to think bad luck was only focusing on her.

After Maya was shipped off to rehab, Paige came along… Look, Emily did not, not one tiny bit, believe that Paige had tried to drown her, she knew the girl was just trying to scare her, and was taking out her frustrations on her. She wasn't okay with it, but she knew how it felt to be hiding who you were. (And seeing Spencer get so protective was amazing)

Except Emily was pretty sure she'd lost her mind temporarily, because she agreed to go on a date with Paige. It wasn't like she'd completely forgiven her, but what harm could one date do? A lot apparently, because the whole date was terrible; Emily didn't like karaoke, she hated going up on stage in front of people, she hated having to face a lot of people without her best friends, without Spencer. But, she was polite, and pretended she was having fun.

Spencer was having this weird thing with Wren and Emily wanted a distraction, so she convinced herself that Paige was a good match for her. Who knows? She could've been, but Emily was emotionally unavailable. Which led to constant lying to herself, to Paige, and to everybody.

Then Maya came back, and Emily really just wanted to break it off with her, but Spencer was with Toby and… Emily talked herself into a lie.

You have no idea how bad, terrible, horrible, and disgusted with herself she'd been when they found Maya's body; it was all her fault, she should've gotten over her crush -she was beginning to think it was more than that- some other way.

After that, Emily made sure Paige knew she wasn't interested, and spent her days, afternoons and nights in either the swimming pool or studying. She figured this was less dangerous.

That was when bad luck took a vacation and left her side - Spencer demanded Emily take a little break from studying, from school and from everything else and accompany her to a resort in Florida for a week. Emily thought over the pros and cons, and neither mattered when Spencer smiled at her.

Pam Fields was okay with it as long as they caught up with their work the second they got back; she'd noticed her daughter was miserable, and she thought it had to do with Maya's death, which it did in a way.

They were alone; Hanna and Aria each declined the offer, since they had so much to take care of.

Two days into the vacation, Spencer pushed Emily against her room door and hungrily kissed her.

Four days into the vacation, Emily confessed her love for Spencer.

Four days and two minutes into the vacation, Spencer reciprocated.

* * *

**What did you think? I'm pretty sure the ending was rushed, but…**

**Also, is it just me or is Emily a little mean in this? Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, if you have any prompts, send them in. I have two from Tumblr that I should be focusing on, but I'm not feeling them right now… **

**Tell me what you thought :)**

**Cheers.**


End file.
